Sweet Child Of Deans
by Chlomaine101
Summary: A Girl he barely knew, will change Deans life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Two more please beautiful" said Dean with a charming smile and mischief in his eye. Behind the bar of this old back road tavern stood a tall woman with long luscious legs, a body shaped to perfection with a voluptuous chest. Her face was a sight of pure beauty with soft pink lips, warm chocolate hair ran down her back and framed her face but what stood out most were her eyes, they were of the coldest blue with green specks spread through out like emeralds lodged within stone, her eyes were framed with full black lashes. Her wondrous eyes entranced Dean, but only for a short while until a hand landed bluntly on his shoulder.

"Your not harassing this lovely young lady are you Dean" said John in his naturally gruff voice. Dean turned to his father confused and shaking his head as if not knowing where he was for a second.

"No sir, he's a sweet heart, a true gentleman" she giggled with a devilishly sexy smile on her face as she through a glance at Dean.

"My boy a sweet heart and a gentleman, he must be up to mischief" laughed John.

"Oh I sure hope so" the bar maid flirted. John realised that it was time he left, before leaving the bar he bid his son good by and reminded him of important business to be done the next day. Although John was not sure his son had even heard him, for when he was leaving Dean was staring into the bar maids eyes, well one eye was looking at her eyes the other on the crimson red bra with diamonds spread across the seam that stood slightly above the tight white strapless shirt with a front zip. It was only when Dean heard the roar of the impala pulling out of the car park that he realized that his father had left. Then his eyes were once again absorbed in the eyes of the bar maid whose name he didn't even know. His eyes scanned over her chest looking for a name tag or any kind of identification, when he caught her looking at where his eyes were placed. Dean stuttered but before he could offer up an excuse she responded as if knowing his thoughts.

"Tracy, my name is Tracy. If that's what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, well that and I was just admiring your… outfit" Dean said as he bit his bottom lip in that sexy way he always did.

"Well I get off at 11pm if you would like to admire the rest of it"

"Umm defiantly" Dean grunted.

11pm

Dean stood leaning on the corner of the bar as he surveyed the empty room when all of a sudden a pair of warm soft hands with glossy red nails slid around Deans waist and onto his tight. Dean gave a little jump as he turned to find Tracy behind him. she looked even sexier in front of the bar, her skirt was just the right height and clung to her thighs. As he turned to face her, her soft pink lips clung to his, her tongue slipped behind his teeth, he could heel her tongue ring rubbing against his soft palate, it felt cool and soft.

Dean slid his hand behind Tracy's thighs and worked his way slowly up to her firm ass, gripped the soft leather of her skirt and lifted her on to the bar. As their tongues intertwined Tracy leaned back over the back of the bar, Deans lips moved slowly down her neck and on to the soft skin of her chest. Tracy pulled out a set of keys from behind the bar and waved them in Deans face.

"How about we move this party back to my house"

Dean hurled Tracy up into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss his neck. As they reached the car Tracy jumped down from Deans waist and unlocked the car door, playfully shaking her booty as she did so. Dean looked to the heavens as if thanking the lord for the gift he was about to receive. Tracy looked over her shoulder at him giving him a playful wink.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached Tracy's door she was once more wrapped tightly around Deans waist. She was tearing off his clothes before the door was even open, Dean had been with wild girls but none as wild and intoxicating as Tracy, it was if he was under her spell. As the reached the bedroom Tracy slid down from Deans waist and slunk over to the bed where she slowly unzipped her shirt it reveal her bra completely and the fullness of her breast, a pentagram charm hung from her belly ring. She slowly peeled away her black leather skirt to she her matching lace panties. A chill ran down Deans spine, given the circumstances Dean took no notice but that wasn't the only mistake he made that night.

She beckoned him to the bed whilst crawling along the soft, plush mattress and like a kid in a candy shop he hurried quickly at her heels. As Dean's fingers caressed her body a voice in his head told him to stop think and look around by it was pushed aside by the lust and passion growing deep within him. her skin felt like silk under his lips.

As the night passed their passion grow and their embrace was that of pure lust and energy. When morning broke he found himself alone in Tracy's bed, for a brief the thought of her running out on him terrified him. Dean had never felt this before but before he could contemplate the reasons for this sudden change in character Tracy appeared in the door frame with breakfast and coffee. To Dean she was a vision and one he felt he could not live without, as she moved close Dean began to put those feelings into words.

"I don't know what came over me last night? But you are just something special I guess" Dean said with an air of puppy love in his voice. this seemed to have spooked her for reasons unknown for she placed the food on the foot of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. As Dean drank the warm coffee he could taste a strange but sweet flavor and before he could ask Tracy what it was he heard sounds of being sick coming form the bathroom, this distressed him think she was ill. He raced to the closed door when he was stopped in this tracks as the feeling faded and a slight confusion fell over him. Tracy hearing his foot steps told him not to worry, that she was just a little hungover. Looking around the room he found his clothes in a neat pile at the end of the bed, as he began to get dressed he heard Tracy voice from the bathroom reminding him of the business his father had told him they had to do today. Dean felt as if she may have been trying to get rid of him, but then what did he care he never stayed that long anyway, he didn't even know why he did this time. So with word of goodbye through a closed door and one last look around the room to make sure he had all his things he left, but as he left he felt that the house was some what different but shrugged it off and left for the motel which funny enough was only a few blocks from the motel.

Dean stopped off at a café on his way home to pick up two coffee's one for him and one for John, but as he did pictures began to form in his head, strange pictures of demonic symbols, witch craft and other items all in relation to a coven. As he paid for the coffee with his Ted Nugent ID he put the images down to the case he was working on looking for a witch coven in town. But as he progressed further and further towards the motel the images began to form context and soon enough he knew what he was seeing at he was seeing Tracy's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Time slowed almost to a stand still and Dean's fingers fell numb, the coffee's fell to the ground and scorching splashed up at Dean's legs but he noticed nothing around him or happening to him is mind was solely focused on what had happened with Tracy, sure he had slept with witches, demons, vamps and other creatures before (unwittingly of course) but this was different, all the signs were there but why couldn't he see them. Did she put a spell on him or was he losing his touch, Dean went with spell it was to awful to think that he could be losing his hunting skills. As time began to flow normally for Dean he felt the burn of the hot coffee leaching through his blue bootleg denims, all he could think of is what his dad was going to say.

"Shit dad, the case I'm late" Dean said looking at his watch and bolting for the motel. When he arrived his father was leaning against the boot of the Impala with his typical look of disappointment that made Dean feel so small and like a failure.

"I see you stopped for a coffee" John laughed pointing at Dean's jeans. John's laughter lightened the mood slightly but not for long because we wasn't laughing when Dean told his father what had happened. John gave Dean the same you should know better speech he has given Dean since he was a young boy, but this time something was different, this time Dean didn't feel bad about what had happened in fact just the opposite. What did and Tracy shared seemed like more then just some one night stand or witches spell, but he couldn't tell his dad that so he kept his mouth shut and just nodded to his after and agreed that he had screwed up like he had all his life.

The impala pulled up out front off Tracy's place and John locked and loaded but Dean was hesitant for he did not see why they had to kill her she had don't nothing wrong as far as he knew, but john did not see it that way and accused Dean of letting the previous night activities cloud his judgement. This time john had gone too far, Dean could not stand people questioning his hunting skills, especially his gut instincts and his father of all people, the on e who taught him, the one person's opinion that mattered to him (well his and sammys). For the first time in his life or at least the first he could remember he stood up to his father and questioned him and his orders. John put that down to a witches spell but Dean wouldn't stand for it and was about to fight back when a blood curdling scream filled the street. It came from Tracy's house, both men, without a second thought ran into the house but were too late when they arrived they found blood splatter and hand prints smeared across the wall, but the most shocking think for Dean was the positive pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. It could be? Could it? He thought to himself, but his thinking was cut short by his father's foot steps. Dean hid the test before his father cold see. But what Dean was worried about was Tracy ok and his unborn baby? That's if it's his.


	4. Chapter 4

For months Dean looked for Tracy, his dad help were he could but they still had cases to work and John wasn't to sold on looking for a witch, but what he didn't know was that she might be caring his grandchild but Dean felt it would not make a difference. Dean knew the stubborn nature of his father, besides he didn't even know if it was his so there was no point mentioning unless he knew for certain.

A year passed before Dean found Tracy, well actually she found him. His phone rang at around midnight, Tracy's name flashed upon his screen Dean blinked rapidly wondering if he was dreaming. Dean timidly answered the phone and to Deans horror the terrified voice of Tracy responded, the call was over in a flash but Dean has heard all he needed too, he knew where Tracy was and she is alive that's all he needed to knew to go after her which is what he did. Dean and his dad had been on separate jobs for a month now and they were ganna met up in 2 days but Dean didn't want to stop and think about anything but Tracy and slowly the realization that she would have giving birth by this time sank in, but Dean did not stop long enough to think that through he just packed up, jumped in the impala and drove like a mad man to the destination given to him by Tracy….. Or so he thought.

As Dean arrived at the abandoned cabin off the highway he saw a dim light in the window, this filled him with sheer joy. He flung the door of the impala open with such force that it almost pulled him out of the car. This feeling was strange to him he was so excited to see a women he barely knew, a women who tricked him, a women who might be caring his child and a WITCH. The realisation of what she really was sunk in as if it had been locked away in his mind. If anyone was looking at Dean they would think he had just seen someone kick his pet dog. First look of sadness and betrayal came over his face slowly followed by a look of sheer rage and yet still a touch of concern. He stopped dead in his tracks and drew his pistol from the back of his jeans and began to steadily and quietly walk towards the house making sure to keep with the shadows. Dean was shocked when Tracy came running out of the house into Dean's arms. Dean was so surprised he almost dropped her and his gun but a strange warm feeling began to run across Dean's torso. This feeling was not emotional; as he looked down he was covered in blood. It took him a few seconds to realise that the blood was not his own, Dean looked across at Tracy with horror. She had been stabbed just bellow the breast, as his eyes drew nearer to her face he saw blood begin to trickle from her nose and the corner of her mouth. Within second she had fallen to the ground still in his arms. She laid within his arms as he knelt to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

'Save her, save our daughter' Tracy strained to say through the blood pooling in her mouth but with her dying breath Tracy was able to deliver final request to the father of her child. The words shock through Dean's body and lingered in his mind, _'OUR daughter' _rang through his skull. He was filled with so many emotions some positive like joy and pride and negative one such as rage and fear. He was angered her for lying and himself for believing her but the fear was greater. _'Save her, save her from who or wha…' _his thoughts were broken by an ear shattering cackle. When he heard the evil in the laugh he gently placed Tracy's lifeless body on the ground and in one swift movement he drew himself to his feet and aimed his gun in the direction Tracy had run from. The first thing that drew his eyes was the beautiful baby girl who was sleeping curled up in the arms of one of the three women that stood in the door frame.

This was all the distraction they needed within the blink of an eye the girls were no where to be seen. Within seconds of losing sight of them he felt a sharp pain in his lower back that brought him to his knees, what he first thought to be the point of a knife turned out to be two fingers. As his head turned to the Brunette behind him his head was spun around to face the blond in front of him. His eyes came in line with an enormous rack being barely held in by a tight red top.

_'Man how did I not notice the how hot these chicks where'_ Dean thought wondering why his attention had fallen directly on to the baby when there where three incredibly hot women in front of him, granted they were probably evil but that never stopped him before.

The blond grabbed hold of Dean's hair and pulled it at the roots to look up into her eyes. 'My eyes are up here, see that's the problem with men they are so one track minded' the blond said arrogantly to the Brunette and the redhead behind Dean, Looking back at Dean she continued 'Now if had keep your eyes in your head and your junk in your pants then we wouldn't be in this mess, Tracy wouldn't be dead' she spun Deans head to look at Tracy's lifeless body 'and I wouldn't have to kill you, but I do see why Tracy chose you, you are very sexy but sexy or not you're a hunter and that means I am ganna have to kill you'.


	6. Chapter 6

'I am ganna have to kill you, Just like killed poor little Tracy over there' her evil, rich brown eyes flicked over towards Tracy then back to Deans deep green eyes. 'She begged me to spare your life and the life of her little Alexis' the blond cackled loudly.

'Burn in hell you blond BITCH' Dean spat back at her, but was answered with a powerful blow to the chest with a heavily ringed fist. Dean let out a sharp gasp as his body tried to curl in around his chest but still his body would not allow his to move.

'Shh Sara you will wake her' a quite yet stern voice hissed from the redheads direction.

'Sorry Beth_ (redhead)_' Sara _(blond)_ sarcastically chimed turning her attention to the brunette 'gees leave her with baby for a minute and she's wonder mum'

'Her a mum she can't even cook, she burns water' giggled the brunette

'I'll burn you in a minute Lisa _(brunette)_' snipped Beth

Lisa lifted both arms to charge at Beth not realising she had let go of Dean, lucky for Lisa Sara did not so luck for Dean though, as he tried to make it to his gun he was flung backwards to the ground by a rather unfriendly force. As he slowly regained his breath a large block boot came down upon his chest with extreme force over and over again until Sara regained her calm.

' Now Dean that wasn't very nice, I wasn't done talking' Sara delivered one last kick but this time Deans face with such force that a small cut appeared upon his left check along with a fast growing bruise.

'Sorry I thought you girls needed a few minutes to sort things out while I' Dean dryly joked but was cut off by a hand around the throat.

'While you what Dean' she looked around when it caught her eye 'while you grabbed your gun, this gun' she said putting her hand out and making the gun leap cross the grass and caught it in mid air. 'What were you ganna do with this Dean, huh blow my brains out' she mocked while placing the gun up to her own temple. 'BOOM' she giggled.

'Well thought had crossed my mind' he innocently smiled

'Well let's see if the thought is still there when a bullet passes through your mind' Sara hissed turning his own gun upon him.

Deans hurt fluttered as the cold steel of his gun was pressed slowing into his temple, he could feel is veins pumping against the gun with every breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sara's fingering the trigger and the sadistic smile on her face told him she wasn't ganna think twice and within second the sound of a gun range out and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_Within seconds the sound of a gun range out and everything went black._

The darkness was interrupted by a flash of light and then another and the sound of gun fire, than there was a voice,a familiar voice.

'Get up, Dean get up' the voice commanded, _commanded_ Dean knew where he heard that voice before it was his father and with the realization that his father was giving him a command his eyes flung open and he sprang to his feet. This vertical position didn't last long as the pain of his chest came racing back he dropped to the ground gasping in pain for air.

'Dean what are you doing, I said get up we have to get out of here before they come back' John barked glaring at his son wondering why he was choosing to defy an order until he saw the pained expression on his sons face. He reached down and lifted Deans shirt to reveal Deans battered chest that was slowly changing colours before his eyes.

The realization of what was transpiring forced Dean to spring into action, he knew that Sara was intent on killing him why she didn't was still a little foggy but he knew his dad had something to do with it, but he also knew where ever the three women had gone they weren't ganna stay there long. He leaped back to his feet this time making sure to stay that way. Next to him he found his gun, he quickly holstered it back in the back of his jeans and without even thinking ran to the cold body of Tracy and swept her up into his arms.

John watch his son in amazement having no understanding of what he was doing, what had just transpired or who's body he was so tenderly carrying until he caught sight of the tattoo was placed upon her left arm which dangled down from Dean's grip 'Tracy'.

'Dean we don't have time for this we have to go'

'Then we make time' Dean roared without even thinking who he was talking to but he wasn't going to back down from this, he was ganna give Tracy a proper burial not just leave her to rot and he was ganna do it with or without his dads help.

'Fine put her in the back seat and let's get out of here' John calmly said trying to keep his head, he wanted to know all the facts before ripping Dean a new one, because John hated repeating himself.

The drive to the graveyard _(no particular one just the closes they could find) _was long and silent. As Dean reached for the door to the back of the impala a large hand came down on top of his preventing him from pulling its open. Dean's eyes met his fathers then fell to look at the ground.

'Dean what happened back there and why are we in the middle of some graveyard with some random witch's body' John growled calmly as he could.

The _'some random witch'_ comment made Deans temper flare 'Tracy isn't just some witch, she's different'

'She is a witch you slept with, that doesn't make her any different and why did you end up all the way out here with a gun to your head? Because she said that she was a good witch, Dean this isn't a fairytale' John angrily replied becoming annoyed with his sons new found disobedience.

Dean was on the edge to begin with but his father has just pushed him over and his wasn't ganna hold back. 'I know this isn't a fairytale dad, you have made that quite clear over the years it quite obvious that my life isn't ganna have a happy ending but I was hoping could at least give my daughter one but I guess I messed that up just like everything else I do isn't that right dad' Dean was panting with rage he had never spoken to his dad like that and never planned to but he couldn't stop it the dam just exploded in this head and all this came flying out.

John's mouth dropped with what every word that flew out of his enraged sons mouth 'no happy ending', 'daughter', 'mess everything up', all these words spun around in his head until one was left in big bold letters **'DAUGHTER'**. John couldn't think of a coherent sentence to form. All he could say was 'Daughter, Dean what the HELL are you going on about' as the words left his mouth his hand clenched around his sons until he heard a clink on the door handle and a whimper form his son, he released his sons hand quickly and met his sons eyes and saw the pain in them both physical and emotional and the anger he felt melted away as he saw a look in this sons eyes that no parent ever wants to see in there Childs eyes. Pain and defeat total and utter defeat.

'Tracy called me, she was scared and begged form my help, I couldn't just leave her there dad she is the mother of my child and and' Dean stuttered fighting back tears 'when I got there she came running out to me covered in blood, she died in my arms and asked my to do one simple thing, one thing and I failed' he kicked the dirt in rage but was brought quickly back to the pain in his ribs.

'What did you fail Dean, what did she want you to do' John asked painfully, he hated to see his son so ripped apart.

'To save her, to save Alexis our daughter and I couldn't even do that she was inches away form me, sleeping peacefully in her arms' the thought of his daughter in the hands of those women infuriated him and filled him with guilt for not saving her.

'Whose arms Dean?' John asked trying to keep his sons calm and in the present, he couldn't allow him to get stuck in the past, beating himself up over things he couldn't change.

'Beth's, that redheaded BITCHES arms' just saying her name made him sick thought though of them bringing her up as one of them made him sick but a thought worse then that crept into his mind _'what is they kill her'_. 'Oh god dad what if they kill her'

'Dean we can't think like that we have to stay positive ok we just have to find her' John tried to bring his son back form this thoughts but saw that it was not working. John reached his hands out and grabbed his sons face and brought his own 'We will find her 'he repeated with as much conviction as he could muster.

With that they silently went about dealing with Tracy, Dean felt it was only right if he gave her a hunters funeral and as he watched her body burn his mind was brought back to the first time he layer eyes on his sleeping daughter, she was so beautiful just like her mother and with that thought he let one perfect tear slip gracefully down his bruised check, he didn't even flinch at the pain of the salty tear as it reaching the open cut on his face, he was to numb he had never experienced pain like this before and he didn't understand it. He had never met his daughter, he only met Tracy once and yet they both had the power to send him numb when he lost both within a matter of hours.

John looked over at his son and watched as the tear slid down his son face leaving a wet clear track as it passed through the blood and dirt that had set upon his face. Johns heart broke in the silence,he couldn't remember the last time he saw his son cry, to think of it he never really saw his son express any emotion until today, when he got the full brunt of some of his worst emotions and he could help but feel responsible, but now wasn't time to contemplate the past it was time to plan for the future and getting back Deans daughter and his granddaughter.

Sadly Dean and John spent years searching for her but with no luck, by the time Dean and Sam reunited, they had stopped look, they stopped talking about it and Dean hadn't though to mention her to Sam that was until…..


	8. Chapter 8

_Dean hadn't though to mention her to Sam that was until….._

That was until whilst on a case he spotted some one he knew, until he spotted Sara. The sight of her made his blood catch fire with rage; she gave him a knowing smile and an evil little wave before she disappeared into crowd. Dean pushed past people making sure not to hurt anyone, not taking time to apologues but by the time he reached the place where his rage had been focused she was gone.

'Dean what's going on, what did you see? Sam said worryingly as he saw the look of rage on Dean's face.

'It was her, she was here, she was right here!' Dean's voice began to draw people's attention. Sam grabbed Dean's elbow and led him out to an ally way so not to say something that would get them the kind of attention they didn't need.

'Who Dean, who is she?'

'SARA, that blond BITCH' Dean let out a scream and punched the brick wall behind him.

Sam was scared, he had seen Dean angry before but he always knew the reason behind it but this time he had no warning and knew nothing of this Sara chick. 'Sara who's Sara? And why has she got you so worked up?' Sam tried his best to keep his brother form hurting himself or anyone else as he held his brother arms as still as he could. There was already blood covering his hand form repeatedly punching the brick wall.

'The Bitch who stole my DAUGHTER! I am ganna find her and blow her brains out' Dean was panting and begun to buckle as he chest tightened, the angry and pain he had held in for years was all hitting him at once.

'D..Dau..Daughter? You have a daughter? Dean why don't I know about this? Dean DEAN' Sam ran to his brother as he fell to his knees, Sam stood there next to his brother in shock, he was having a panic attack. 'Breath Dean, Dean I need you to breath'. Sam pulled his brother pull against the wall and sat him down. Dean was shaking with anger; slowly he began to catch his breath again. Sam lifted Dean to his feet and helped him walk to the car where he placed him into the passenger's seat. The dive back to their motel was silent, Sam was still trying to comprehend all the information he had been bombarded with in the span of a few minutes. Dean sat silently catching his breath trying to think clearly but his mind kept going back to that night, the night where he lost everything that he had never really had.

When they arrived back in their room the silence continued for what seemed like hours until Sam let out a deep sigh and asked the one question that was burning in the front of his mind 'Dean what's this all about?'

Dean held his head in his hands as he recounted the events that happened almost 7 years before. By the time he finished talking the same OPT _(One Perfect Tear)_ had streaked his face. Sam sat in amazement at the event his family had kept hidden from him.

'So I have a niece who just happens to be part witch and you and dad just let it skip you mind or did you just forgot tell me' Sam joked dryly but could tell it didn't go over to well with Dean as he gave out an angered grunt.

'I didn't feel like voicing my failures to the world Sammy'

'Failure? Dean you and dad searched for years for that girl it's not your fault that you couldn't find her"

'But I should have' Dean said chocking back tears.

'Yes you should have' snipped and unknown female voice. The boys both lept to their feet as they turned to find a tall beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair that framed her sharp green eyes. She looked to about 18 years old dressed in tight blue jeans, grey tank top and a black female leather jacket and large black military style boots, she was dressed as if she was on a mission and not one were everyone survived . As smile slowly crept across her face as both man reached for their guns. With a single movement of her arms both men were flung across the room landing against a wall, one either side of her. Both of them struggled to move but it was hopeless they were left to the mercy of there unknown capture.

'Surprised to see me Dean, not quite what you were expecting huh?' she mocked cocking her head to the right examining her two prisoners.

Dean stood pinned to the wall in shock unaware of who she was or what just happened. 'Who are?' he growled

'Ouch now that hurts, don't you recognize me daddy' she childish giggled, a sadistic smile slithered across her face as Dean paled with her words.

'No you can't be, your like 18 years old, my daughter would only be seven years old' Deans mind was running at a million miles and hour trying to think of a logical explanation for what was going on, but no where in his mind could he find one. She looked just like Tracy.

'Poor daddy, don't hurt your self trying to think of an explanation. Hurting you is my job'. As Alexis made a fist with her right hand Dean let a sharp cry of pain, his chest felt as though it was exploding, the pain increased with every turn of her wrist and Deans cries intensified.

'STOP, leave him alone' Sam cried out he could stand to hear his brother pained cries anymore.

Alexis head spun around to face Sam, as she did her fist slowly unclenched and Deans cries stopped he was left panting for air. 'So is must be my uncle Sammy'

'Actually its just Sam' he snipped

Alexis let out a small giggle before she clenched her left hand and caused Sam the same pain had just witnessed his brother go through 'I see where I get my smart ass attitude from'

'I learnt from the best' Sam managed to blurt out through the pain, nodding towards Dean. Alexis hand released Sam's chest but kept him firmly against the wall as she made her way over to Dean.

'To bad he wont live long enough for you to learn anything else' Alexis was eye to eye with Dean and she didn't see the fear she expected, what she sore was pain and confusion.

'Why? Why do you want your own dad dead? That's if your truly are my daughter'

'You still question if I am your daughter, don't I look my mother or do you only remember her as she lay dying on the floor choking up her own blood? Huh? Sure I am a little older then a normal girl would be but then again I'm not normal am I? No I am half witch, half Winchester. I'm like some frickin prophesy. Why do I want you dead you ask, because you killed my mother that's why' Alexis yelled at a shocked Dean, she had the same mannerisms as her father when he was angry.

'Killed who? Tracy? I didn't kill Tracy, that blond whore Sara killed your mother; I cared for you mother, and you. I don't know what messed up shit those bitches have told you or what they have done to the little girl I thought I would find, but what I do know is I will not have Tracy's death pinned on me'. A rage swelled within Dean and this was painfully care by the expression on his face.

'No that's not true Sara told me every thing, she raised me, she couldn't have, she wouldn't have they were sisters, No your lying' Alexis began to pace the room anger and confusion welling in side her, she couldn't comprehend the information that was spat in her direction. She knew he would try to save himself but there was some thing in his eyes that she just couldn't shift, it was truth. With her mind preoccupied her hold on the boy's loosened long enough for then to drop, roll and arm them selves. Alexis was brought out of her own thoughts by the sound of the hammer of Sam's gun being brought back, she turned to face him with an innocent look on her face.

'You wouldn't shot your own niece would you?' the innocence in her voice was almost believable.

'No' Alexis spun around lighting fast only to met the cold steel of Dean's gun upon her face, 'but I think someone needs one hell of a time out' Dean smiled to himself at his own quick wit. Alexis fell to the floor with a thud; she was out cold but for how long was a worry. With speed the boys tied her hands behind her back, they knew that when she gain consciousness she wasn't going to do it quietly, so the quickly packed there things and checked out. Dean carried Alexis to the car in his arms under a jacket as if she was sleeping. He looked down at her face and saw the bruise on the left side of her begin to shine, he wished he hadn't hit her so hard but he knew that it could have been worse, he could have shot her.

Alexis remained in her silent slumber all the way to Bobby's house but they weren't there long before her raiser sharp tongue began to show its quick wit; no doubt she was Dean's daughter with an attitude like hers there was no mistaking it. They had just enough time to tie her to the chair in the middle of the devils trap, not that they knew if it would stop her or not.


	9. Chapter 9

'I see you taking you daddy's approach to parenting' snipped Alexis stretching her jaw accessing the bright new bruise on her face.

'Shut your mouth, you may be my daughter but you know nothing about this family' Dean growled back getting annoyed with the arrogance of this girl.

'Oh but Dean I know more then you could imagine, you see I am a witch of many talents and tricks. You have already noticed my quick maturity, I mean with my gifts the sister hood just didn't feel it was right to make me wait to come in to my power so a few herbs and some Latin and Poof your 3 year old is fifteen, aging went normal from there but boy did I learn fast' Alexis took pleasure in every little detail. 'Then there's your basic witch, demon tricks you know the throwing someone around like a rag doll, making there insides boil and jumping form one place to another, there easy. Then there's the hard stuff like conjuring, spell casting, curses, and the really cool stuff like looking into someone's past and knowing everything about the with a simple touch. Sucks thought they need to be willing to share'

'You really have learnt a lot haven't you' Dean said in amazement.

'Yeah no thanks to you, they say every little girl needs a father. Well they were wrong and I am ganna take pleasure in ripping your still beating heart out' spat Alexis. Her words pained Dean he couldn't contemplate how a child could be so hell bent on killer their own parent, then the thought back to own mother and how much rage he had and the lengths in which he want to kill yellow eyes.

'Aww thinking about your dear old mum? Did she scream like my mum when the flesh was melted off her bones' Anger flickered in Deans eyes, _'how does she know about mum' _thought Dean but he was cut off before his thoughts could be come words.

'See Dean I know more then you think, how you wonder? Well the sisterhood has a whole profile written up on you Winchesters'

Dean's mind raced wondering how she knew what he was thinking. 'I thought someone had to be willing to share their thoughts' Dean questioned while being careful what thoughts to let cross his mind.

'Well most of the time, trivia things like simple thoughts are easy, but events and specific memories need permission' explained Alexis with a childish _'I outsmarted you'_ smile spread across her face.

Dean moved toward Alexis raising his hand to hit her when he caught sight of the tattoo on her left wrist, just like her mother except it said her own name _Alexis_. Alexis caught Dean's gaze upon her wrist and leapt at the chance to mess with Deans head.

'Like it, mum had one too. The burns heal after awhile, it actually comes out better then you would think.' Alexis pace slowed, she knew just how to get the effect she wanted 'Not that you think of much as each individual letter is burned into you flesh, lucky mum didn't name me Anastasia' Alexis felt a sense of pride as she watched her words cut deeply into Dean as he thought of the pain she must have suffered. Dean backed away from Alexis as the thought of hurting her melted away as he knew that he had already done enough. Seeing this filled Alexis with the confidence to push him further.

"What's wrong dad feeling guilty, huh well you should. I mean first you killed my mother but hen you couldn't even save me from the years of torture and tests to see if I was worthy' Alexis suddenly stopped feeling the pain in her own words as the images of her trial an d torture flooded her mind

Dean took this opportunity of her silence to try and explain to her what really happened. 'Alexis' hearing him say her name brought her out of her thoughts as she met his gaze, ' Look Alexis I need you to believe me I didn't kill your mum, you have to believe me I tried to save her and you'

Alexis tried but she could shake the feeling that he was telling the truth,' If that's true then let me see, show me what happened that night, people lie but there memories don't' her voice was low and sincere. At this point Dean didn't feel he had anything to lose.

'Fine what do I need to do'

'Dean' Sam and Bobby bark in unison 'we can't trust her, what if it's a trick' Sam continued.

'Sammy I have to do this, she is my daughter I save to save her I failed once I wont again, I can't lose her' Dean held back his emotions as best he could but Sam and Bobby could see that this wasn't something that they could talk him down from.

'Well first of all you need to move me out of this blasted thing' she said looking up at the roof, all three men look at her then back at each other questioningly 'look I'll stay in the chair but it wont work in this thing' Alexis add wanting to show that this was something really wanted to do not just some trick. It works as Bobby and Sam stood either side of the chair and lifted her out of the Devils trap while Dean broke one of the lines in the roof with a knife as he stood on a table.

Dean knelt down beside Alexis and looked in to her eyes and saw the same fear and worries in her eyes that he felt. 'Clear you mind and think only of that night and what happened' she instructed him calmly 'now take my hand'.

The second Dean placed his hand in hers a volt of energy passed thought them both.

Familiar images of holding Tracy's lifeless body flashed through Dean's mind when all of a sudden new, horrifying images flashed through his mind. Images of Tracy fighting with Sara, not only images but feelings, Dean could feel Tracy's fear. Then a searing pain under her breast and the feel cold steel ripping through flesh and being coated in warm blood, the hope she help when she heard the roar of the impala and the love in her heart as she lay dying in the arms of the father of her only child and the comfort she took in Deans promise to save her… their daughter. It was all to much for Dean he let go of Alexis hand, as he was brought back into reality he heard a paining cry and fell back on his ass. When he finally realised were he was he found Sam and Bobby hovering over him. As his eyes darted around the room he caught sight of Alexis, her head was hanging on her chest but there was no movement from her chest it remained flat and that's when he noticed the blood dripping from her ears and nose.

Dean leapt to his feet and ran to Alexis 'Sam cut her hands free' Dean yelled holding Alexis face in his hand, Sam looked hesitant 'Sammy she's not breathing, please cut her free' he begged'

Sam quickly cut her free seeing the pain in his brother's eyes and the pool of blood slowly growing at Alexis' feet. The three men slowly lower her on to the floor, Dean checked for signs of life but found none, no pulse, no breathe.


End file.
